


Something to Live For part 12

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie





	Something to Live For part 12

   "Oh, and Annie sent another message. She wants to know what color roses you'd like," says Traynor, standing by the treadmill with her datapad for my morning briefing. I reduce the speed, slowing it down so I can catch my breath. 

    "Fresh roses? How did she get access to those at all, let alone a color choice?" I ask as I check my pulse. Traynor grins.

    "It's amazing the things you can get done if you drop the name 'Shepard.'" I roll my eyes.

    "And you would know, wouldn't you, Traynor?"

    "Who do you think gave her that tip to begin with?" she says. "Though I'm beginning to think the student has become the master. The things she's accomplished in the last two months are nothing short of amazing. Speaking of which, don't forget you have an appointment with the dressmaker in two days." I groan.

    "Isn't there anyway to get him up here?" 

    "It seems there are some things even your name can't get us. Annie says his response was, and I quote, 'I don't care if she did save the whole damn galaxy, I am not hauling dresses up to the Citadel.'" I sigh.

    "You do realize you and Liara have to come with me for the bridesmaid dresses, right?" Traynor laughs.

    " _Have_  to? I think you mean get to. A chance to get off the Citadel _and_  try on pretty dresses? I'm quite looking forward to it. Besides, aren't you and Kaidan supposed to be visiting BC anyway?" 

    "Yes, but if I could have gotten the dressmaker up here I could have pushed the trip back a few weeks." Traynor looks confused. 

    "Why would you want to do that?" Her eyes widen. "Are you having second thoughts?"

    "What? No! Don't be ridiculous. I've been in love with Kaidan for what feels like my entire life. He's the whole reason I crawled out of the rubble, he's the reason I wanted to live, I will _never_  have second thoughts about Kaidan," I say emphatically. 

    "Then what's the problem?" she asks. I turn off the treadmill and reach for my towel. "The problem is that I have three months until my wedding and four until I'm supposed to be back on the Normandy. My first run through on the simulator is in six weeks and I plan for it to be the only one needed. I have to be ready for it. And let's face it, I'm not exactly up to fist fighting a yahg at this point."

    "Do you really need to be? Wasn't that kind of a one time thing?" I laugh. 

    "With my luck, probably not. Anyway, speaking of things that need to be ready on time, how are the upgrades coming on the ship?" Traynor looks back down at her datapad. 

    "They're progressing nicely. Oh, and Hackett said they could convert that storage area on the bridge into a nice, compact bedroom for the pilot. It'll be ready on time."

    "And what exactly constitutes 'on time?'" asks a hostile voice from the doorway. I turn to see a rather angry Joker standing there. Of course, I'm so glad to see him I barely notice. It's been over two months since he told me I can't save everybody, and I haven't heard from him since. "Because I thought I had five months and three weeks before you started looking for a pilot. But here it is, two months later, and you're sending out an all hands bulletin looking for a new Normandy pilot. What the hell, Shepard?"

    "What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion. "I didn't send out any message."

    "I did," says Traynor from behind me.

    "You did what?" I ask, turning to face her.

    "I put out the word that the Normandy needs a pilot."

    "Why would you do that?" asks Joker, his voice slightly raw. "I'm supposed to have another three and a half months to decide."

    "Because we need a pilot now," says Traynor firmly, the normally shy Comm Officer nowhere to be seen. "We're making adjustments to the Normandy, ironing out any issues before taking her back out. And one of those issues is that the SR-2 was designed to be flown with an AI's assistance, an AI we no longer have." Joker's eyes flash pain, but Traynor doesn't let up. 

    "I realize that you miss EDI and that this is hard for you, but the only person that can make those adjustments is the pilot. If you can't stay sober long enough to be that then we need someone who can." I look at her in mild shock for a moment before regaining my senses.

    "Traynor, you and I are going to have a discussion about your use of my messaging system," I tell her. Her stance changes to a more formal one, arms behind the back, feet spaced slightly apart. 

    "Yes, ma'am." Joker seems to be in more than mild shock, his gaze switching between me and Traynor for a few moments before it hardens.

    "No one is getting in that pilot's chair but me. Send me the info on the Normandy upgrades," he says to Traynor before turning to me. "Commander Shepard, I would like to formally withdraw my resignation." I smile at him. 

    "Consider it withdrawn."

    "Is Kaidan around? I, uh, had something I wanted to talk to him about."

    "He's not here, actually," I say, nodding at Traynor to break her formation and reaching for a bottle of water. "He's over at Purgatory." Joker raises an eyebrow.

    "At 10:30 in the morning? And I thought my drinking problem was getting out of hand." I roll my eyes.

    "Very funny. He's doing a tech consult on their systems so they can get the place up and running again. People need a place to blow off steam, after all."

    "Right, thanks Shepard," he says and, after shooting a glare at Traynor, he leaves.

    "You should probably send out another all hands bulletin informing everyone the position has been filled," I say, staring after him.

    "No need," says Traynor behind me. "He was the only one it was sent to." I grin though she can't see it.

    "Well done, Traynor."

    "Thank you, Ma'am."

  


  


    "Okay, try that," I call to Doran, the Volus that used to own Flux and now owns Purgatory. I've spent the last few hours trying to patch Purgatory's neon lights into the newly restored station wide power grid. Technically, Hackett's Brain Trust had stable power and water to all sections of the Citadel a few weeks ago, but today is the first time any establishment is legally allowed to use it for entertainment purposes. Now that they're sure the grid won't be overwhelmed the Citadel is allowed to take another small step back towards normal, while Hackett's team moves on to figuring out how to reattach the broken ward arms. I'm glad I'm not the one responsible for that. The neon lights in the shape of asari dancers flicker once and then stay on.

    "Wonderful! Thank you very much, Major," says Doran, clapping his hands. "Is there anything I can do for you in return? A private dance, perhaps?" One of the dancers starts to slink towards me and I take a step back.

    "That won't be necessary, Doran. Maybe a free round for me and my friends the next time we come through?" Doran nods his assent, but the dancer doesn't seem to care. She reaches me and runs her blue fingers along my collarbone. 

    "Are you sure? I know we could have a lot of fun." I hear a laugh from behind me.

    "The only fun you'll be having will be from a hospital bed if you don't get your hands off Commander Shepard's fiance." I turn to see Joker walking towards me looking fairly sober and grin. I brush off the asari's hands and walk towards him.

    "Joker! It's good to see you. What are you doing here?" He gives my outstretched hand a shake.

    "Shepard told me I could find you here," he replies.

    "You went by the apartment?" I ask, surprised.

    "Yeah, well, it turns out I'm back on the team."

    "That's fantastic! We could use your help with the Normandy upgrades." He gives an ironic smile.

    "So I've heard."

    "Well, if you were looking for me, you found me. What's up?"

    "Kaidan, I just wanted to say... thanks," says Joker a bit uncomfortably. "That day when we were waiting for Shepard... what you said, it helped." I nod my head at him.

    "Anytime."

    "Well, now that _that's_  out of the way, who's your best man?"

    "My what?" I say on a laugh.

    "Your best man! I have some fantastic ideas for your bachelor party. Is it someone I know? An old friend from Earth? Blasto the Jellyfish?" I clear my throat.

    "I, uh, I don't have one." Joker's brow creases.

    "What do you mean you don't have one? Isn't your wedding like three months away?"

    "So you did get my email," I say. "Wouldn't have known it from the lack of response."

    "Don't change the subject, dude. Why don't you have a best man?" I sigh.

    "I was going to ask Garrus, but then I kinda walked in on him professing his love for Shepard." Joker pulls air in through his teeth, making a hissing sound.

    "Yikes. That would knock him out of the running." I give a half-hearted laugh.

    "My thoughts exactly." We stand in silence for a moment until Joker rolls his eyes.

    "Fine, I'll do it."

    "Do what?" I ask, confused.

    "I'll be your best man." I raise my eyebrows incredulously.

    "I don't recall asking you to be."

    "We all know it was just a matter of time. I'm your oldest friend that hasn't hit on Shepard, I'll throw the most awesome bachelor party ever, and you still owe me for all those emails I sent you about Shepard while we were with Cerberus." 

    "Joker, you sent me two emails. One after Horizon that said 'You're an ass," and another after the Collector Base saying 'She's alive.'"

    "Yes," says Joker, looking at me like I'm an idiot, "you're welcome." I laugh and shake my head.

    "Fine. You're the best man. But no strippers at my bachelor party." He sighs. 

    "Alenko, you already sound like an old married man. Who's planning Shepard's party?"

    "Liara's the maid of honor, but I think Jack is planning the bachelorette party," I say. Joker stares at me for a moment before he starts laughing uncontrollably. When he finally catches his breath there are tears in his eyes. 

    " _Jack_  is planning Shepard's party and you're worried about strippers at yours?" I roll my eyes. 

    "It's good to have you back, Joker."

    "It's good to be back, Kaidan."


End file.
